Youngin
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: The young people see such scenes and visions of horror. These scenes scare such. When you're young, you don't understand, of course. But some youngins need to understand faster. Lovino would know that first hand. 1.Youngin- Young one, A child, A youth.


((You have been warned of: Language,gore and other disturbing things in the fallowing story. Your discretion is advised. No flaming. M for the fallowing reasons, of course. Enjoy the story. ))

* * *

><p><strong>Definition<strong>

**Noun**

**youngin** (_plural_ _youngins_)

1.A young one: a youth, a child.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas.<p>

Age: 21

Lovino was home alone. As usual. He wasn't single, no. But he was alone most of the time.

More like all the time.

He was always alone.

He left Antonio.

And his 3, now 6, year-old daughter.

To be with Gilbert.

This is the most stupidest thing his ever done. Ever.

He forgot Gilbert partied, a lot.

Lovino partied but not all the time.

Lovino was always left home to pay the bills, to clean, to do everything.

Lovino didn't want this. He thought Gilbert was better.

**He wasn't.**

Lovino was home, in bed waiting for Gilbert. Gilbert walked into their room, Lovino was laying down in the bed, he listened. Gilbert took of his jacket and pants. Leaving his white shirt and boxers. Lovino looked at a clock close by.

**12:34 A.m. **

_'He'll be leaving in a few '_

Not even 2 hours later , Gilbert was getting ready for another party . Lovino sat up and turned to Gilbert.

"You're not leaving."

"I'm coming back."

"You're not leaving. Stay home for once, damn it."

"I'll go were I want." He pulled his jacket back on and slipped his shoes back on.

"If you leave, I'm leaving too."

"I never said you couldn't come with me."

"No! I mean I'm leaving you, fuck head! "

" . . . . Fine." He smirked and started walking " Bye!~"

Lovino blinked and noticed.

He was never important to him.

He meant nothing to him.

He left everything, for that sorry piece of shit?

Lovino pulled his bags out and started packing.

He got his keys to his car and left.

His never felt so good in his life.

Just leaving.

It felt good.

By the time it was sunset Lovino was close to Antonio's house. He was ready to beg. He was ready to just beg and beg for forgiveness. It may be pathetic and dumb and showing how worthless he is but all he thought he had to do was beg, to just beg. Two cars were already in the parking lot , he parked on the other side of the street were there was a house that it seemed that nobody lived in, and so he parked. His hands shook. His eyes showed determined fear. Even though he was scared, he was ready for anything. He was ready to face his daughter. His ex. Anything.

He was ready.

He got out of the car, walked across the street and then walked to the door, knocking shakily.

The door opened.

He wasn't ready for that.

Francis opened the door with a smile that was dragged down by stones of annoyance.

Lovino stood there dumbfounded. Why the hell is he here? Who the fuck knows? Lovino didn't really give a fuck, he was about to yell when he heard a heartbreaking sound, that made Francis Smirk.

"Mama Francis? Who's at the door?" Lovino's Child, Larissa, was cuddling under Francis' arm, her hair was in cute little curly locks, curly brown bangs rolled in front of her faces. Her skin was tan-ish, her eyes were a mixture of mud-green and light Amber, she was small and had a little frown on her face. Lovino wanted to breakdown and cry, he wanted to fall right there and cry. He can't stand Francis, Antonio would choose someone he didn't like, how dare he allow her to call him that? Lovino stood his ground when he saw his daughter. Francis went on smirking. Lovino hissed. Francis looked at Larissa and smiled widely.

"It's a friend of your papa~!"

"Really?" she smiled a bit.

"Really!~"

She put out a hand and smiled "I'm Larissa."

" I know who you are, I'm- . . . I'm Lovino."

Lovino smiled small and tried not to cry. Francis nodded inside.

"Come, it chilly out here." Lovino walked in the house and saw pictures.

And pictures.

And pictures.

The same people in different settings.

Antonio, Larissa, and Francis.

_Antonio, Larissa, and Francis. _

**_Antonio, Larissa, and Francis._**

_**Antonio, Larissa, and Francis. **_

Over and _**over **_again, it was sickening.

"Antonio will be here in like 5 minutes. Will you wait?"

"Of course. "

Lovino sat on a couch, trying not to kill him self.

" You want some coffee or something?"

"Sure and Coffee."

"Black? Or white?"

"Black."

"M'kay."

Lovino bounced his leg nervous as he didn't fucking know what. Francis handed him the coffee, Lovino nodded thanks and sipped it.

The door opened and A tall man walked inside. Lovino was scared to turn around.

"Lovi?"

Lovino didn't turn, he was trembling fear. His grip tightened on the mug. Foot steps walked toward him. Antonio stood over him. Lovino was staring in the mug looking at his breath blowing into the coffee.

"Larissa , sweetie can you go in you room and watch Tv for a little while?" Antonio said effortlessly, smiling.

She nodded and smiled back. She turned and waved at Lovino. "Later!~" She ran to her room.

Lovino kept his ground until he heard her door shut, he slowly looked up at Antonio, a tear quickly fell into his mug.

"Lovi, what are you doing here? Where's Gil?"

Lovino bit his lips, and looked back down. "N-Not here. . . Doing his own thing . . ." And awkward air shifted thew, he spoke up again. "I-I just wanted to see her. . . .And-And I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"After 3 years?" Francis spoke up.

"Look I know it's been long but-"

"-But you thought he'd be free?"

"I didn't say that did I?"

Antonio stepped in. "Francis please-"

"No, he thinks he can come in here after 3 years and think everything can go back to the way it was!"

"I never said any of that shit now shut up!" Lovino felt threatened and stood up holding the mug tightly in distress.

"Why not? I believe I'm the one who's been helping Antonio take care of Larissa!"

"Shut the _**FUCK**_ up Francis!" Lovino thew the coffee at him and ran to the door. Francis ducked from the mug but got the hot coffee splashing onto him, he shrieked and glared. Antonio fallowed him and grabbed his elbow.

"Lovino stop! "

"No! Let me go! " He pushed him away and ran out the door, running into the street to his car.

"Lovi! "Antonio yelled. Lovino stopped in the middle of the road.

"Then why would you replace me!Why would you replace me with Francis!"Lovino screamed, making his voice sound like crying child's.

Antonio's brain clicked and he stared at him with kinda sick expression.

"Replacing you? Lovino you replaced me first! You left me for my best friend! You left me for Gilbert! You left me _**AND**_ your daughter! Your Daughter! No, what I did was nothing. What you did. . . It was pathetic. _You're_ pathetic! You're upset that I replaced you? _You _replaced _me_, and you left you're own daughter!"

Lovino trembled. "I know what I did wrong damn it! I'm sorry! I was 18 motherfucker! Did you forget that? You were 21 you were more mature and much smarter then me! I'm 21 now! I didn't-I didn't know- "

"You didn't know what?"

"I didn't know what to do! **I WAS SCARED**!"

Larissa all of a sudden ran out the house crying.

Francis ran right after her. "Larissa get back here!"

"Larissa, go back in the house!" Antonio Yelled

"Mommy!"

Silence.

Lovino stared at her.

Antonio did the same.

"Larissa. . . . "

Antonio soon felt bad about the things he had said. Lovino was young. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He now could understand why he chose Gilbert over him and Larissa.

But Larissa clearly by her age and intelligence of a child, did not."Why did you leave me?" Larissa yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Lovino grabbed his hair and held it as if he was gonna rip it out.

Antonio saw a flash of lights and looked down the road and choked up.**"LOVINO GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**

Lovino turned to the other side of the road to see a flash.

Antonio ran to Lovino.

**It was too late.**

* * *

><p><em>Antonio stopped as soon as the car connected with Lovino's body, he looked at him as he was lying across the road. Antonio whispered his name. <em>

_"Lovino?"_

_Francis covered his face with his hands, gasping. "Oh my god. . ."_

_Larissa's bottom jaw was trembling. She ran to Lovino and touched him lightly, then she felt his heavy breathing. _

_Antonio panted in panic, he face softened in hurt and depression. The person his been waiting for to come back for 3 years just arrvied back on his door step and then tried to leave again and got hit with a truck. His anger was boiling, his blood was on fire, the vain in his forehead popped out and his teeth grit togther. His head snapped to the person getting out of the truck. _

_"Oh shit! Is he okay! " He said. _

_Antonio got up and thew a punch in the mans way. _

_Francis pulled his phone out and dialed 911 his fingers shaking and pressing wrong buttons,he put the phone to his ear waiting. He saw the fight between him and the man was getting worst, he held his mouth and dropped the phone, running to Antonio._

* * *

><p>Blood spattered across the street, and the white truck that rammed into a Italian had red all on the front bumper. People were screaming and a child was crying 'Mommy'. A Spanish man's fist was pounding into the drivers face. The french man was trying to get him off. Police arrived at the scene.<p>

"Antonio! Stop it! Stop it Antonio!"

_**"YOU BASTARD , HOW DID YOU NOT SEE HIM! HE WAS RIGHT THERE! HE WAS RIGHT IN YOUR FUCKING FACE!" **_He punched with blood on his knuckles , the drivers head kept bouncing back on the pavement. Francis kept pulling his fist back but he'd always take them back and connecting them with the mans face again.

"Mommy don't stop breathing! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I-I didn't mean it! Please don't! Please! I wanna-I wanna know you! " Larissa intertwined his fingers with Lovino's dead, cold, bloody, broken fingers. Lovino looked up at the sky almost lifelessly. Blood cascaded out of Lovino's mouth. Still spilling. His body, bones everything. Broken. Deathly. His bones were sticking out of his legs and his sides. And many other places. His ruby red body liquid was draining out, soiling into Larissa's clothing. Larissa cried into his chest. Lovino raised a hand and pet Larissa's head, she looked up. Lovino was still looking up but he said slowly and quietly choking on his blood. "I'm . . . . So . . . . Sorry. . . .I love. . . . .I- . . ."

"What? What? Tell me please!"

Lovino's eyes rolled to the back of his head .

"Mommy! Wake up!"

He let loose his last breath.

Police grabbed Antonio off putting him in cuffs. As they did so, he willingly stopped, breaking down. He cried and cried as his daughter did. Choking up on his ex's name. Francis started talking to the police, tearing, whipping his face. Paramedics were pulling Larissa off. The half Italian half Spanish child, kicked an screamed. A paramedic picked her up and put her on the porch ,trying to control her in her fit of anger. She started speaking her father's native tongue. Crying in Spanish, reaching her hand out to her Mother in the road. Paramedics checked Lovino to she if there was any way of helping him.

A paramedic looked at the other and shook his head and pulled out a body bag.

Antonio looked from out side the police car.

A police opened the door.

"Sir-"

"Wha-What are they doing? Why are they doing that to Lovi?"

"Please sir, calm down, I'm going to let you go from the cuffs, you have not be arrested, I'll tell you the actions that are being taken."

He nodded and kept looking at the paramedics.

"Why are they putting him in a bag? "

". . . . . . . .I'm sorry sir, but the man that was hit with the car was killed by the impact of the hit and loss of blood. "

Antonio's eyes widen and went to stand up, the police pushed him back down, Antonio sat back up, then police kept putting him down in the car. Antonio started whimpering "No, can't you do something! Please! Double check! Please!" He cried.

The police shook her head. "I'm sorry." She closed the door and Antonio started crying in the back of the polices car.


End file.
